On ne meurt qu'une fois
On ne meurt qu'une fois ("Die But Once" en VO) est le onzième épisode la saison 1 de la série Empire. L'épisode a été diffusé le 18 mars 2015 sur la chaîne américaine FOX et le 15 décembre 2015 sur W9 en France. ''' '''L'épisode a récolté plus de 15,82 millions de spectateurs aux Etats-Unis d'audience et 504.000 spectateurs en France. Synopsis Lucious essaie d'écrire une chanson pour le grand concert qui sera donné avant l'entrée en Bourse de sa société. Il souhaite que Hakeem se produise sur scène, mais celui-ci, toujours fâché depuis le départ de Camilla, refuse de lui parler, en même temps, il apprend quelque chose d'important. Pendant ce temps, Cookie apprend aussi une grande nouvelle qui la fera faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Résumé de l'épisode Lucious joue du piano mais les effets de sa maladie surgissent lorsqu'il commence à trembler des doigts et qu'il voit double. Becky lui demande si Lucious peut commencer la soirée de pré-lancement d'Hakeem mais Lucious refuse. Becky insiste et Lucious lui crie dessus. Becky le prend mal et sort. Lucious a un thumb|Flashback de Cookie et Lucious (avec Hakeem dans les bras de Cookie)flashback qui apparaît : Andre et Jamal se disputent pendant que Cookie range la maison avec Hakeem dans les bras et que Lucious essaye de composer. Lucious a un bloquage et demande à Cookie et lui donne des conseils qui l'aide à continuer. Retour au présent, Lucious appelle Becky et lui dit d'appeler Cookie mais Cookie n'est pas là. Lucious dit alors à Becky le programme : Snoop Dogg sera avec lui et Snoop annoncera le nouvel morceau d'Hakeem qui sortira le même jour que l'entrée en bourse et Hakeem et Snoop Dogg se lanceront dans un freestyle. Lucious finit de la salle et part à la recherche de son dernier fils. Hakeem, lui chante, pour ses potes et Lucious l'appelle mais il refuse car il est encore énervé à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Camilla (voir ''Pour Lola''). Lucious demande si ces deux autres fils seront la pour le concert mais aucun d'eux ne sera présent. Lucious s'imagine déjà son prochain concert avec tristesse car ce sera son dernier show. Becky essaye de le réconforter mais rien n'y fait. Lucious veut que ce dernier show soit exceptionnel. Il a besoin de Cookie. Pendant ce temps, Cookie et Malcolm arrivent devant thumb|left|Cookie et Malcolm arrivés au chalet. un chalet. Ils s'embrassent et entrent à l’intérieur. Cookie parle du show devant un feu de bois et s'extase en imaginant la jour J. Malcolm lui dit de faire une pause et la sent stressé. Cookie révèle à Malcolm qu'elle n'a jamais connu un autre homme que Lucious. Malcolm lui dit qu'ils ont tout leur temps. Cookie lui enlève sa chemise et font l'amour. Ed l'infirmier dit à Lucious qu'il doit prendre ses injections mais Lucious lui dit qu'il le fera plus tard. Il dit qu'il voit double parfois mais sans plus. Pour l'instant, il cherche Ryan. Becky lui dit que Ryan est avec son fils Jamal pour la séance de dédicace de son album. Après ça, Ed se rend compte que les troubles de la vision ne font pas parti des effets de la SLA. A la séance de dédicace, Jamal signe des albums et un fan lui dit que Jamal lui thumb|Jamal et deux fans à la séance de dédicace.a donné la force de faire son coming-out à son frère et le remercie. Ryan doit continuer l'enregistrement mais décide de rester avec son petit ami et filme la dédicace. Cookie se fait du souci pour le spectacle. Hakeem et Jamal doivent faire une reprise du son de Lucious "What the DJ Spins" mais aucun des deux ne parlent à leur père. Malcolm lui dit que c'est normal qu'il ne lui parlent plus et annonce à Cookie que Camilla n'a pas accepter le chèque que Lucious lui a fait, ce qui étonne et dégoûte Cookie. Snoop Dogg est en interview et vante l'entreprise Empire Entertainment et Lucious fait la promo du nouveau son de Snoop Dogg et celui d'Hakeem qui sortira le jour de l'introduction en bourse d'Empire. Une journaliste lui demande pourquoi il ne fait pas la promo du nouvel album de Jamal et en profite pour les comparer. Lucious rigole et répond que diviser pour mieux régner ne marche pas avec lui. Il fait aussi la promo de son concert et du nouveau son qu'il a composé. Après son discours, Lucious et Becky reçoivent une injection de Billy Beretti qui veut stopper le concert, ce qui met Lucious en rogne. Juste après l'interview, Snoop Dogg chante sa chanson "Peaches and Cream". A la fin de la performance, Titan monte sur la scène et joue de la batterie pour la chanson suivante "Tell 'Em Hakeem". thumb|left|La puissaaaaaaance !Hakeem monte sur la scène pour énerver que jamais et clash son père. Après ça, Hakeem lâche son micro et part de la scène. Lucious rattrape son fils et le frappe devant tout le monde. Hakeem se relève, lui crache au pied et s'en va. Le lendemain, le clash est sur tous les journaux et Jamal dit à son petit-frère qu'il a abusé. Jamal lui dit qu'il devrait avoir de la pitié car il va bientôt mourir mais Hakeem lui répond que le plus tôt sera mieux. Jamal liste à son frère ce que son père lui a fait de pire. "Tout d'abord, Lucious m'a forcé à me marier à Olivia et à coucher avec elle. Et dernière surprise en date, il l'a mis en cloque et m'a fait croire que sa fille était la mienne..." Jamal à Hakeem, 2015. Mais Jamal continue de le convaincre de ne pas quitter Empire mais rien n'y fait. Porsha lit les journaux lorsque Lucious entre dans le bureau et demande Cookie. Porsha lui révèle son emplacement et Lucious fait le lien. Porsha essaie de se rattraper mais empire la situation. Michelle chante "For my God" à l'église et Andre arrive. Andre lui dit qu'il n'arrive pas à aller à son travail et qu'il ne se sent pas bien dans ses baskets. Michelle lui dit que c'est peut-être Dieu qui lui dit de changer de métier. Elle lui fait finalement visiter l'église. Cookie arrive avec Carol et lui fait visiter Empire qui est complètement extasiée. Cookie lui dit que tout sera à elle dès qu'ils entreront en bourse mais la sécurité refuse de la laisser entrer. Lucious arrive et la vire à cause de sa relation avec Malcolm. Cookie lui dit qu'il est thumb|Cookie, Lucious et Carol dans le hall d'Empire.jaloux de Malcolm et qu'elle fait ce qu'il ne peut pas la virer car elle fait partir du Conseil d'administration mais Lucious lui révèle que Andre ne la jamais intégré dedans. Cookie, énervée, lui dit qu'il finira en prison et qu'il mourra seul car tout le monde veut qu'il meurt. Andre et Michelle s'assoient et prient. Malcolm entre dans le bureau de Cookie et lui annonce qu'il ne la pas virer. Malcolm lui dit qu'il veut que Cookie parte avec lui à Washington mais Cookie dit qu'elle ne peut pas. L'agent de sécurité entre et la fait sortir après qu'elle est embrassée Malcolm. Andre dit à son père de trouver un nouveau directeur financier mais Lucious lui dit de rester car tout est grâce à lui mais Andre n'est pas convaincu et dit à son père qu'il sait qu'il ne sera pas le prochain PDG d'Empire en lui montrant un article sur son thumb|left|L'avenir d'Empire d'après un magazine.petit frère Jamal disant qu'il sera l'avenir d'Empire. Lucious lui dit qu'ils ont besoin de lui mais Andre dit qu'il a trouvé sa foi en Dieu et qu'il a comblé le vide de la musique. Lucious lui dit que ce ne sont que des bêtises mais Andre part. Lucious part rejoindre Jamal et interrompt son interview. Jamal lui fait des réflexions mais Lucious lui dit qu'il bloque sur son nouveau morceau. Lucious lui parle alors de l'article qu'Andre lui a montré en disant qu'il croit qu'il peut devenir le prochain PDG. Jamal décide finalement de l'aider. Andre aide Michelle dans son église et lui dit qu'il se sent bien dans cette église. Jamal amène son père dans leur ancienne maison ou Jamal a été mis dans une poubelle. Lucious lance des piques à son fils en continue mais Jamal s'en fiche et entre dans la maison.thumb|Jamal et Lucious dans leur ancienne maison. '''"Tu veux retourner dans la poubelle, c'est ça ? Elle t'avais manqué ?" Lucious à Jamal, 2015. Alors que Lucious s'extase sur son ancien piano, Jamal lui dit de chanter ce qu'il a. Il chante alors et Jamal en profite pour le tacler aussi en parlant de Beretti. Jamal évoque leur passé tout les deux en disant qu'il l'admirait avant même si il le maltraitait. Jamal chante alors et Lucious lui dit que c'est bien. Jamal le provoque à nouveau et les deux parlent de la mort. Lucious dit à son fils qu'il n'a jamais eu l'expérience de la mort. Lucious prend sa guitare et joue ce qu'il a pendant que Jamal joue au piano. Lucious dit à son fils que ça manque de dangerosité, Jamal chante alors avec plus de haine et les deux Lyons arrivent à composer une chanson appelé "Nothing to Lose". Pendant qu'ils chantent, des flashbacks de Lucious tirant sur des gens resurgissent. Lucious dit que c'est sa chanson mais Jamaldit qu'il a terminé. Mais Lucious lui demande d'aller chercher ses masters chez Billy Beretti mais Jamal refuse. Lucious lui demande si il veut Empire car si il le veut, il doit prendre des risques que les autres ont peur de prendre. Pendant ce temps, Carol et Cookie sont chez Lucious. Lucious arrive et dit qu'il a réagi de manière excessive et dit qu'il la laisse produire le concert mais Cookie lui dit qu'elle a reçu un message disant que Hakeem est chez Billy Beretti pour se venger de lui. Billy essaye de recruter un rappeur lorsque Jamal arrive et fait sa rencontre. Jamal lui demande d'aller dehors. Une fois dehors, Jamal attrape Beretti et le suspend en haut du balcon. thumb|left|Jamal menacant Billy de le faire passer par dessus le balcon.Jamal dit à Chicken de prendre les contrats qui sont dans son sac. Lucious arrive et Jamal lui d'aller chercher Hakeem. Jamal ordonne à Billy de faire signer les contrats disant que c'est Lucious qui en est le détenteur. Billy accepte sous la pression. Au même moment, Lucious surprend Anika et Hakeem passer un moment privé dans une chambre. Le lendemain, le docteur Shahani annonce à Lucious qu'il n'a pas la SLA mais une myasthénie grave, qui est bien moins grave et traitable. Lucious est, en colère, triste, soulagé et heureux de ne pas être condamné à mort après tout. Andre et Lucious discutent à l'église et Lucious lui annonce qu'ils ont été invités à sonner la cloche lorsque de l'introduction en bourse et qu'il veut que Jamal et lui soit présents mais Andre refuse. Lucious lui dit qu'il a besoin de lui mais Andre lui dit qu'il va rester dans cette église et qu'il a hâte qu'il meurt. Michelle chante sa chanson "For My God" et Lucious comprend que c'est Michelle qui l'a converti, il continue en disant qu'ils vont voir qui est le plus puissant être Dieu et lui-même. Lucious part applaudir Michelle et lui dit qu'il va faire un album de gospel et que c'est Michelle et son groupe qui chanteront. Michelle accepte au plus grand dépit d'Andre. Ed fait une injection à Lucious et lui dit qu'il n'aura plus de tremblement dans deux semaines. Ed lui prescrit aussi des médicaments qui lui feront faire de l'insomnie. Andre essaye de convaincre Michelle de ne pas faire cet album mais Michelle n'écoute pas. Andre dit que son père est le diable incarné et qu'elle le regrettera. Cookie entre dans la chambre de son ex-mari qui dort et Lucious parle dans son sommeil. Cookie dit que si il n'avait pas à mourir, elle serait ravi de le tuer et qu'il n'aurait pas du envoyer Jamal voir Beretti. Lucious réagit thumb|Lucious en pleine crise d'insomnie. Il rêve que Bunkie est devant son lit.inconsciemment en criant mais Cookie croit qu'il est réveillé. En réalité, Lucious voit Bunkie au bout de son lit qui lui dit qu'il est venu le chercher. Lucious parle alors dans son sommeil et fait une révélation : "C'est pas possible que tu sois là, je t'ai éclaté la cervelle. J'ai buté les hommes de Shyne qui m'ont menacés. Tout ce qui me provoque six pieds sous terre sans exception. T'imagines qu'Hakeem peut me faire du mal ? T'imagines que Cookie peut me faire du mal ? Votre dieu n'arrivera jamais à tuer ce gamin. Dieu a essayé de me buter et devine quoi Bunkie, mon gros ? J'ai pas une SLA, je vais pas crever. Je ne suis pas en train de mourir. C'est pas mon concert d'adieu parce qu'il n'y a pas d'adieux. Mieux encore Bunkie, c'est mon retour sur scène. Je suis sur le point de faire un come back digne d'un phœnix qui renaît de ses 'thumb|left|Cookie à deux doigts d'étouffer Lucious avec un oreiller.'cendres, je vais renaître d'entre les morts, je vais ressusciter comme Jesus Christ. Je suis le Messie qui vient vous délivrer." Lucious à Bunkie sous le regard de Cookie, 2015. Lucious finit par s'endormir. En parallèle avec Michelle qui chante "For my God", Jamal et Ryan entrent dans le bureau de Lucious et font l'amour. Andre assiste à la messe et Cookie parle dans le couloir et insulte Lucious. Cookie prend un oreiller et dit : "C'est fini pour toi !". Casting * Terrence Howard : Lucious Lyon * Taraji P. Henson : Cookie Lyon * Trai Byers : Andre Lyon * Jussie Smollett : Jamal Lyon * Bryshere Y. Gray : Hakeem Lyon * Derek Luke : Malcolm DeVeaux * Grace Byers : Anika Calhoun * Judd Nelson : Billy Beretti * Snoop Dogg (lui-même) * Jennifer Hudson : Michelle White * Tasha Smith : Carol Hardaway * Gabourey Sidibe : Becky Williams * Eka Darville : Ryan Morgan * Jim Beanz : Titan * Ta'Rhonda Jones : Porsha Taylor * Danny Socorro Martinez : Ed l'infirmier * Tyler Young : Le fan * Jennifer Joan Taylor : Dr Shahani * AzMarie Livingston : Chicken * Alex Henderson : Andre jeune * Genis Drake : Jamal jeune * Spencer Curnutt : le frère du fan * Christopher R. Ellis : Agent de sécurité #1 Chansons * For my God par Michelle White * Peaches and Cream par Snoop Dogg * Power of the Empire par Hakeem Lyon (brièvement) * Good Enough par Jamal Lyon * Tell 'Em Hakeem par Snoop Dogg, Titan et Hakeem Lyon * What is Love par Veronica * Nothing To Lose par Jamal Lyon et Lucious Lyon * Keep Your Money par Jamal Lyon Promo Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episodes de la saison 1